The Secret and The Beginning
by Hi no Hime
Summary: Roy and Riza after her father's funeral. Spoilers for mid-manga/Brotherhood, not sure exactly which chapter/episode. Now a two-shot.
1. Riza's pov

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Roy and Riza after her father's funeral

A/N: This is not a part of my "Thoughts on Royai" mini series, but you might want to check those out if you haven't already. Also I plan on posting the next one soon, I am just waiting for a few more votes on the poll on my profile, so if you want more "Thoughts" then go cast your vote. That is all for now.

Riza's POV

"Mr. Mustang please follow me." I lead him into the living room. He wants the secrets, not knowing where they are. I heard my father tell him that I have them. If only he knew the truth about their whereabouts, would he still want them? Would he still want me around? After our talk at the cemetery I decided that he was the one, the only one who had a right to the secrets my father left behind. I just hope that he is able to look past their location, and use them to bring about that great future he told me about.

"Riza, please we are friends, we have been for years, please call me Roy." He practically begs me; he always did hate the formality my father imposed on us. Of course he stopped as soon as my father was out of earshot. I just couldn't find it in me to disobey my father like that. So I called him Mr. Mustang and he called my Riza, and he complained every chance he got. "I'm not even his student anymore, remember he expelled me when I told him of my plans to join the army." And with a softer voice, "And besides he's gone now."

I let out an exasperated sigh, and tell him, "I know, it's just that is what I have called you for years and I don't know if I'm even able to change it now."

I look away from him, not able to tell him the real reason for the continued formality. I know that if start calling him by his first name, then it would be that much harder when he left again. I don't want him to be weighed down by me; I can't hinder him in any way. If I call him by his name then it would be one step closer to telling him that I love him, and I can not let that happen. He needs to stay focused on his goal.

"Riza, please." He looks at me and I can tell that he loves me too, but it's just not possible, not right now. Maybe when there is peace, when he accomplishes his goal I can tell him but not right now.

"I thought you were here for my father's research." I will give it to him, it will be my part in helping him. It is what I can do.

A startled look appears on his face, and then he gives me a look. I know that this conversation is not over, but the postponement of it will work for now.

"Yes, he told me you have the only copy. Where is it? Can I see it?" He is eager, I wonder if he will be this eager when he sees it.

"Yes you can see it, but we have to go to my room first." I can tell that he is confused by my statement. He probably thinks that I have it hidden there, which I do, in a manner of speaking. I start heading up the stairs and he follows silently. When we get to my room he starts looking around, having only been in here a handful of times.

He spots something and moves toward it. It is the necklace he gave me for my fifteenth birthday, a small bullet shell on a silver chain; it was the shell from the first time he ever went to the shooting range with me, and the chain he made with alchemy. He told me that it was a combination of our hobbies, so that way even when he was gone a part of him would still be with me. It was really cheesy, but in a cute way.

"The necklace, it's broke." He looks at me sadly.

"Yes, the chain broke the night before you arrived." I pick it up and hand it to him.

"So you really did like it?" He gives me a hopeful look.

"Yes, I wear it constantly; I was really hoping you could fix it before you leave." He smiles at me and pulls out a piece of chalk. Sitting down on the floor he draws his circle and puts my necklace in the center. Then with a flash of blue the chain is fixed, good as new.

"Here you go. I made it a little stronger too. With luck it won't break again any time soon." He hands it to me and I put it on. His smile grows and he stands back up.

"So, you were going to give me the research." He is still smiling, and part of me doesn't want to give it to him, knowing that it will take that smile away.

"Okay, but you have to close your eyes first; don't look until I tell you." He gives me a questioning look before he complies. Once I am sure he cannot see I begin to remove my blouse and undershirt.

"Almost ready?" I can hear the impatience in his voice.

"Almost, just another minute." I take a deep breath and turn my back towards him. I close my eyes and call out to him. "Okay you can look now."

It takes him a minute to realize what is going on. Then I hear him gasp, I can only imagine the horrified look on his face.

"Riza," he says slowly," what it this?"

"My father's research." I state as calmly as I can, hoping he didn't notice the slight hitch in my voice when I said it.

"You have to be joking, Riza please tell me you are joking." He pulls me around to face him, tears a beginning to run down his face. I pull him into a hug, not even caring that my front is completely exposed to him.

"It's no joke; this really is his research, the secrets to Flame Alchemy." I can feel his tears on my bare skin. I run my hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him.

"When, when did this happen?"

"Before you came to study here." I am still holding him, his arms now working their way around my waist. We sink to the floor.

He starts to whisper, more to him self than to me. "This whole time, that has been on you this whole time and I never noticed. How could I, in the four years I have been living, how could I have never noticed?" His face is buried in my shoulder; I gently lift his head so we are face to face.

"You never noticed because I never let you. I was careful not to enter any position that might cause it to be exposed. Please, don't blame yourself, it's it not your fault in anyway. I already told you, it was done _before_ you got here, so even if you had noticed ti would have been too late to do anything about it." The look in his eyes changes from one of sadness to one of anger.

"How could he do this to you? His own daughter. He should have found another way to hide it, _ANY_ other way would have been better." He stands up suddenly and I am once again reminded of my exposure. I move to cover myself when he too sees it. He looks away. "I'm sorry Riza. I guess that in the heat of the moment I forgot. And…" I stop him the only way I can think of, with a kiss.

It takes him a minute to comprehend what it happening before he melts into it. Mentally I am scolding myself for this. Just a few minutes ago I was telling myself that I couldn't let him know how I feel, and here I was, naked from the waist up kissing him. Again he wraps his arms around me and I can't help but let myself enjoy the sensation. Before to long we needed to breathe, so we reluctantly broke apart. We look into each others eyes, and then he kisses me again, not quiet so passionately, just a light kiss, as to confirm that this was all really happening.

"Riza," he doesn't say anything else, just my name and my heart melts.

"R Roy," I stumble on the word, feeling it as his name crosses my lips. The look in his eyes change, from uncertainty to confidence in a matter of seconds just with the sound of his name. He chuckles slightly.

"I love the way that sounds. Riza," he whispers softly, "please say it again." The look in his eyes is begging for my compliance. I am in to deep. I know that if I don't stop this now, then I may never be able to. But the look he is giving me is so inviting I have to use all my strength to refuse him.

"We can't, remember your dream. We can't, no _I_ can't let this distract you. Believe me when I tell you that I want this so, so badly, but I need you to focus on your goal. Maybe, once you achieve what you are setting out to do, then we might be able to continue, if you don't find someone else along the way." I push away from him and walk to the other side of the room.

"Fine, if that is how you want it, then I will just have to make sure I do this quick. Riza, I will change things, I will bring peace to our country. I promise you this. But know that no matter where I go or how long it takes I will _never_ find someone I love as much as I love you." I turn to look at him and see the determination in his eyes.

"Okay, but first you need to learn the secrets in order to do anything you hope to accomplish. And I promise you, I will do anything to help you succeed."

"Alright Riza, then lets get started."

A/N: Okay so that turned out a lot better than I thought it would. I am planning as of right now to do another chapter in Roy's POV, but I might not. I'm worried that if I do another chapter it would ruin the feel of this one. What do you guys think, after all I am, mostly, doing this for you readers. Review and let me know. Also sorry if you notice and tense changes, I am use to writing in past tense, so this was a new experience for me, if you catch anything please let me know.


	2. Roy's pov

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!

Summary- Roy and Riza's thoughts after her father's funeral

A/N: Okay so I'm finally getting around to doing the second part, sorry if I make any mistakes, but it's not easy writing the same scene from different povs. I hope you like it and if you catch any huge inconsistencies please let me know. Alright here we go.

Roy's pov

"Mr. Mustang please follow me." She shows me into the living room, I can see that she is nervous. I can't help but feel sorry for her. She's so young, and for this to happen right now, I just wish there was something more I could do for her. I know that her relationship with Master Hawkeye was strained, but he was still the only family she had left. I just wish she would stop calling my Mr. Mustang, we have been friends for far to long for her to continue. So I tell her.

"Riza, please we are friends, we have been for years, please call me Roy." She knows how much I hate it, and I never really followed our instructions, as soon as Master Hawkeye left the room I was back to calling her Riza. Riza, I love her name, of course that could easily be because of whom the name belongs to. "I'm not even his student anymore; remember he expelled me when I told him of my plans to join the army." Then almost as an afterthought I add, "And besides he's gone now."

She sighs; I can tell she's frustrated. I would be too in her place. Then she looks at me and says, "I know, it's just that is what I have called you for years and I don't know if I'm even able to change it now."

That almost breaks my heart. Why, WHY, must she remain so formal, now of all times? It's infuriating, why can't she just let me in. Does she have any clue what she does to me? Can she possibly know just how much I love her? I would marry her in a heartbeat if she would have me. But I can't bring myself to tell her this, besides she would never want a military man for a husband. She could do so much better than me. I don't know if there is a god, but if there is he must like torturing me, to dangle such a perfect woman right in front of me, just to keep her out of my reach. There is no way she could love me back. I look at her begging, "Riza, please."

Forget it; someone else can fight to make this country better just as long as I can have her. I know she said she would give me the secrets, but if I can't have her then they just aren't worth it. Than as if she is reading my mind she says, "I thought you were here for my father's research." How does she do that? I can see that look in her eye; she would never forgive me if I give up before I even start. If I did that, then I would be even less worthy of her. I know she is just trying to change the subject, so I give her a look, letting her know that we are not done with this.

"Yes, he told me you have the only copy. Where is it? Can I see it?" Now that I am thinking more clearly again I am excited to see what my master created. I can see that she is still nervous about something, but my eagerness is now outshining my worry. Then she says something to really confuse me.

"Yes you can see it, but we have to go to my room first." I don't think she has any sort of safe in there, but I could be wrong. Maybe she just wants to be on the second floor because it would be more difficult for people to spy on us. Either way, I silently follow her up the stairs, admiring her figure as we go. She had really grown up a lot since we first met. Back then we were just two silly little kids who happened to be stuck in the same house.

I hadn't been to her room very often, the last time being right before I left for the military. When we get there I take a moment to look around. It's not really any different from when I first moved into the house. Looking around I spot the necklace I made for her birthday. I didn't know if she would like it or not, but it was the best I could do with no money. I look at it more carefully, trying to figure out why she wasn't wearing it. She seemed to like it when I gave it to her and she wore it everyday until I left. Then I see it's broken. I look at her and I can't help but feel a little sad. I wonder how long it's been like that, and why she didn't send it to me to fix it. Maybe she didn't like it as much as I thought.

"The necklace, it's broke." I say softly. Then she looks at me.

"Yes, the chain broke the night before you arrived." She then picks it up and hands it to me. Maybe she really did like it, if it broke just before I arrived, then that must mean she was wearing it.

So I ask her, "So you really did like it?"

"Yes, I wear it constantly; I was really hoping you could fix it before you leave." My heart sores when I hear that. I instantly reach in my pocket for my chalk. I then sit down on the floor, hoping she doesn't mind me marking on her floor. I finish the circle and in seconds it's better than new.

"Here you go. I made it a little stronger too. With luck it won't break again any time soon." I hand it back to her and watch her put it on, I can't help but smile like an idiot. I can't help but think about how beautiful she is, but in the back of my mind I remember why we are here.

"So, you were going to give me the research." I was thinking about how perfect this day had become. First I find out that she likes a present I gave her and now I am going to learn the secrets to Flame Alchemy. Nothing could go wrong. Then she says something to confuse me again.

"Okay, but you have to close your eyes first; don't look until I tell you." I don't really understand, but I comply anyway. I hear the slight rustle of fabric and wonder if she hid it in her closet. It takes her a few minutes so I ask her impatiently, "Almost ready?" I know I shouldn't rush her, she's already being so generous, but I was never a patient man.

Then she calls out "Almost, just another minute." I hear her take a deep breath and I can't help but wonder why she is so nervous. I wonder if she really trusts me, and if she doesn't then why is she giving it to me. Then she calls out again, "Okay you can look now."

I open my eyes and look around to her. I realize that she has her back to me, but her shirt looks different. Then it hits me, I realize just what it is that I'm looking at.

Not wanting to believe what I'm seeing I ask slowly, "Riza, what it this?" I keep telling myself that it's not possible; Master Hawkeye would never do something like this. Then she confirms my worst fear.

"My father's research." She tries to say it calmly, but I hear her voice catch a little. Tears start running down my face, and for once I don't try to stop them. I grab her and make her face me.

"You have to be joking, Riza please tell me you are joking." By now I am fully crying and she pulls me into a hug.

"It's no joke; this really is his research, the secrets to Flame Alchemy." I can feel her hand on my back, oh god she is trying to comfort _me._ How can she be so calm about this? How could he, her own father, treat her as nothing more than, than scrap paper? Now I get it, when he apologized to her, when he was dieing in my arms, _this _is what he meant. But when did he do, who long has she been hiding this from me? I have to know.

"When, when did this happen?" There is a brief pause before she answers, almost as if she knows I will not like what she says.

"Before you came to study here." NO! She is still holding me, but now I wrap my arms around her and we fall to the floor.

"Before I came here, no how is that possible? This whole time, that has been on you this whole time and I never noticed. How could I, in the four years I have been living, how could I have never noticed?" I bury my face into her shoulder. Even though I know it's not rational I can't help but blame myself.

She lifts my head so we are facing one another. And then in that beautiful voice she tells me, "You never noticed because I never let you. I was careful not to enter any position that might cause it to be exposed. Please, don't blame yourself, it's it not your fault in anyway. I already told you, it was done _before_ you got here, so even if you had noticed it would have been too late to do anything about it." Now I am pissed. Not at her, but at my dead master.

"How could he do this to you? His own daughter. He should have found another way to hide it, _ANY_ other way would have been better." I stand up, rather suddenly, and then as if suddenly realizing that her front is exposed to me she moves to cover herself. Truthfully I hadn't even noticed until right now. . "I'm sorry Riza. I guess that in the heat of the moment I forgot. And…" She never lets me finish my sentence, because right as I was about to she kisses me.

At first I can't understand what she is doing, but as soon as it sinks in I am in heaven. It is pure bliss. I melt into her; I just can't believe what is happening. One moment I was so angry at what had been done to her and now, it's like everything just falls away. I wrap my arms around her, securing her to me; silently willing this moment to never end. Then just like that, we a re out of breath and have to pull apart. I still can't believe this, so I kiss her again, lightly just to make sure I'm not really dreaming. And I'm not, this is real.

"Riza," I whisper quietly. I say nothing else, because nothing else will come out. I have so much I want to tell her, but I just can't find my voice. Then she says the very thing I have been longing to hear.

"R Roy," she stumbles a bit, but I love it anyway. My heart almost leaps from my chest. And in an instant I am filled with confidence and I can't help but laugh a little. I'm noticing that there is a lot I can't help but do or think today. Either way I whisper to her.

"I love the way that sounds. Riza, please say it again." I can see the reluctance in her eyes, I know that I am not going to like what she has to say.

"We can't, remember your dream. We can't, no _I_ can't let this distract you. Believe me when I tell you that I want this so, so badly, but I need you to focus on your goal. Maybe, once you achieve what you are setting out to do, then we might be able to continue, if you don't find someone else along the way."

I look at her, this beautiful woman I am madly in love with and realize the truth of what she is saying. As much as I want her, I wouldn't be worth anything if I give up that easily. So I tell her, "Fine, if that is how you want it, then I will just have to make sure I do this quick. Riza, I will change things, I will bring peace to our country. I promise you this. But know that no matter where I go or how long it takes I will _never_ find someone I love as much as I love you."

I am determined, I will do this. Nothing will stop me from accomplishing my goal, and then just maybe I will get to marry her. I try not to think about it at the moment, but ti is a wonderful thought all the same.

"Okay, but first you need to learn the secrets in order to do anything you hope to accomplish. And I promise you, I will do anything to help you succeed." And I know she will.

She has already helped me so much, I don't know if I would have survived my apprenticeship had she not been there. I see in her eyes a determination that has never been there before. I know that no matter what her words are true. So I say the only thing I possibly can.

"Alright Riza, then lets get started."

A/N: Well I hope that turned out okay. Sorry it took me so long, there was a general lack of motivation involved, and then there a lot of copy and pasting involved. All dialogs should be exactly as it is in the first chapter. Please if there are any huge mistakes let me know, and if you think it's perfect let me know. And if think it's somewhere in between let me know. What ever you think about it I want to hear from you, unless it's flames those we leave to Roy and Master Hawkeye, unless it's gunfire, then we leave it to Riza. Okay I have no clue if that makes any sense, it's late, I'm tired and I will post this in the morning. Goodnight all, and review please.


End file.
